Stranger in the Night
by ficnic
Summary: Luke is roused from his slumber by a surprising visitor.


Disclaimer: I don't own ATWT characters.

Notes: Fill for the prompt _Fluffer, the STUFFER sequel _at the what_did_ you_do LJ. And yeah, this may not make a ton of sense unless you're familiar with that film.

* * *

Luke turned over onto his side to reach for his mobile. He noticed the time – 11:45 – and identified the caller as he answered the familiar ringtone.

"Hey, Noah," he said in greeting.

"Hey," Noah echoed. "So, you were right. I mean, kind of. There's sort of a resemblance."

Even half asleep, Luke knew exactly what Noah was referring to. "Sort of? The guy looks _exactly _like you! It's bizarre!"

In response, Noah gave a tiny scoffing sound. "I like to think my eyes are the same color."

Luke snickered. "All right. I'll give you that."

"Gee, thanks. Do I also win for teeth and hygiene?"

"Definitely," Luke laughed. "For pretty much everything. Except…"

Noah knew that sound – or lack thereof – well enough. It meant that Luke had thought better of whatever he'd been about to say. "C'mon. We don't do that anymore. Out with it."

They both knew what Noah meant by "that". Simply put, _that _was hiding what they were really thinking. In the first few months following Noah's move to L.A., he and Luke had kept in touch, but strictly as friends.

By the time Noah visited home for Christmas, however, Luke shocked him with the announcement that he wanted more. He wanted _them_.

Surprisingly, it was Noah who'd applied the brakes. There was no question he wanted them, too – he wanted them like hell – but what he _didn't _want was for them to get it wrong. Not this time; not ever again.

Noah asked Luke to take some more time to be certain what he wanted. Luke protested that he _was _sure. Finally, Noah convinced him that though they wanted the same thing, they needed to figure out what went wrong before, so they could prevent it in the future.

On Valentine's weekend, Noah surprised Luke with an unscheduled visit. He and Luke were completely honest with one another, and both agreed upon (though had independently come to) the same conclusion. As much as they'd shared with one another, they'd held too much back.

Sometimes, it was to protect themselves. Sometimes, it was to protect each other. Whatever the reasons, they realized that too often, they had tried to shield the other from pain and disappointment, and doing so had led to more of both.

Going forward, both men agreed that no matter how unpleasant the truth might be, and however small the deception needed to cover it, they wouldn't do that anymore. That behavior had cost them each other – too high a price to avoid discord. Knowing old habits would die hard, they vowed to do their best to be open, and promised to call the other on it if either was holding back.

Even on the little things.

"Except what?" Noah pressed.

"I mean," Luke began cautiously. "You _had _been working out the last time I saw you."

"What?" Noah cried in mock horror. "You're saying he's buffer than me?"

"And more tattooed," Luke added. "And much, much scarier."

"We'll see about that when I get home," Noah teased.

At that, both men smiled. It wouldn't be long, now. They'd officially returned to couplehood since the Valentine's visit, and had made plans for their new life together.

Noah's project was complete, and both he and his funders were thrilled with the finished product. All that remained were a few concluding meetings, and a celebratory dinner with the crew. In a couple of days, he'd be home for the entire summer, before hitting the road in the fall to show his film on the festival circuit.

This time, when Noah left Oakdale, Luke would go with him.

"I can't wait to see you," Luke said. "I miss you like hell."

"God, baby," Noah replied, the naked longing in his voice apparent. "Me too."

They shared a sigh, both knowing their reunion was only days away, but feeling how each day nearer to the event dragged all the more. It was Thursday, now. Noah would arrive on Monday, just in time for a special occasion.

"I'm gonna let you get back to sleep. Sorry I woke you."

"Don't be sorry," Luke reminded. "I told you to call me when you watched the DVD. I couldn't believe it when Maddie sent it to me."

"Tell her I'm insulted. I didn't know you guys thought I looked that creepy," Noah joked, envisioning Haken, his near-doppelganger from the short film he'd just viewed.

"I'll tell her you admitted you look like him."

"A _little_," stressed Noah. "Geez, Luke. Is that what you want me to look like?"

"No," Luke answered a bit too quickly.

"Oh God, you _do_," Noah charged gleefully.

"No I don't! I just…," Luke paused.

"I changed my mind. I'm not letting you sleep until you finish that sentence."

"It's nothing! Nothing important. I… after I watched the movie, I had a dream. About you."

Luke didn't elaborate, and after a few moments of silence, Noah didn't need him to. "You had one of _those_ dreams… about me… looking like _that_?"

As Noah dissolved into robust laughter on the other end of the line, Luke cut in sardonically, "I'm starting to think this 'sharing everything' crap is overrated."

"Sorry," Noah offered in between gasps for air as he tried to quell his laughter. It was the least sincere apology Luke had ever heard from him.

"Whatever," Luke snipped. "I'm going back to sleep. And I changed _my_ mind, too. You _should _be sorry you woke me."

"Goodnight, Luke. Love you," Noah finished with his customary sign-off.

"Yeah, okay, you too," Luke groused without heat. They both knew he wasn't angry - just embarrassed. "I'll see you Monday."

Breaking the connection, Luke couldn't help but smile despite his chagrin. The next few days might be the longest of his life, but Noah was coming home. Not to Snyder Farm, or his parents' house, but to their new – and more importantly, their _own _– apartment.

After the hell that had been most of last year, Luke felt happier than he had in a long time. He squeezed a pillow close to his chest, imagining what it would feel like when it was Noah he clutched instead. Having held Noah many times before, he knew it would be amazing.

With Noah home, _life_ would be amazing.

* * *

Luke turned over onto his side to reach for his mobile. He checked the time – 11:45 – and groaned as he realized he'd only slept an hour thus far. He'd had trouble sleeping the last few nights, too keyed up over Noah's impending arrival. Tonight, he'd hoped fatigue would catch up with him, and offer much-needed slumber.

Unfortunately, the apartment's AC wasn't cooperating, choosing this unseasonably warm May evening to cut out. Even though Luke had opened the windows and wore nothing but boxers, the sheet stuck to the sweat on his skin. He peeled it off his chest and kicked it down past his legs to ease his discomfort.

"Goddamn, boy. You get right down to it."

Luke shot up from his sprawling position, more than startled by the voice. "What the hell!"

Any further exclamations died on his lips as his brain rattled around in his head, trying to simultaneously wake itself fully, and grasp why the unexpected voice was well-known to him, except… different. When his eyes rested on its source, comprehension slowly dawned. Sitting in the desk chair opposite the bed was Noah.

Only, not Noah.

As the fog began to lift, Luke took in the man's appearance. The scruff of the unshaven face; a hooded sweatshirt, sans sleeves; and defined, tattooed biceps. As their eyes met, Luke searched for meaning in the unflinching gaze.

The message he found was uncompromising. Belligerent, even. And above all - _predatory_.

"Noah, what are you-"

"Don't call me that," came the answer in a low, menacing drawl. "You know what your little boyfriend's been up to. Skipped town with money that don't belong to him. Looks like you're gonna have to be the one to pay up."

The beginnings of a smirk emerged on Luke's face. Noah had both the accent and persona down just as well as the look. "Noah-"

"I _told _you not to call me that, boy. Are you stupid?"

Luke actually flinched at the reprimand. Noah was almost _too _good at this. Luke couldn't deny the little thrill that coursed through his veins. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Don't act like you don't know what my damn name is. I bet you're in on this with him. Looks like your old man took off without you, though." Noah stood then, stalking over to the bed, never breaking the intensity of his gaze. "I guess you don't mind paying his tab."

"But I don't have any money… Haken," Luke protested feebly, his attempt to sound scared a dismal failure considering the breathless excitement evident in his voice. "Just let me call Noah-"

"Stop saying that fucking name," Noah commanded as he approached the bed, reaching out to drag a thumb across Luke's lips. "Hell, you ain't gotta talk at all. With those lips, I could definitely use you in some… high profile work."

"Not interested, asshole," Luke insisted defiantly, jerking his head away from the touch.

"I ain't asking you," Noah retorted, his affected Southern accent spurring butterflies in Luke's stomach. "But I like when you talk dirty."

Noah's hand reached around to clutch Luke by the back of his scalp. Luke watched, transfixed as Noah's other hand unzipped himself at Luke's eye level, pushing down his cargo pants. Luke's face was slowly pushed into the briefs-clad groin in front of him. He was supposed to be resisting, but couldn't help but to inhale the musky, intoxicating scent of Noah as his face was pressed forward against the growing bulge.

"Looks like you woke somebody up," Noah growled, his hand loosening its grip to run its fingers through Luke's locks approvingly. "Time to _pay _up, boy. You know what to do."

As Noah pushed his head forward once more, the restraint that Luke had held so far crumbled. He eagerly mouthed the proud erection through the cotton briefs. Noah's control proved weakened, too, as he quickly pushed the fabric down to give Luke complete access.

Luke lovingly licked along the underside of Noah's cock to the base, then returned to the tip to swirl his tongue around it, tantalizingly working his way to the center. He then took Noah within his mouth, first in shallow, teasing bobs. Finally, he could hold back no more, and ravenously took all of Noah in, reveling in the taste and texture of him.

"Atta boy… _shit_. Ain't you got a gag reflex?"

After a few more exhilarating moments, Noah abruptly pulled Luke away. The attentions were already bringing him close far too quickly. He kicked out of the pants constraining his ankles, and stripped the sweatshirt off in one clean jerk.

Luke sighed in audible relief when Noah's hands returned to him. Noah's fingers wrapped around Luke's biceps, pulling him to stand up so they were face-to-face. He continued staring into Luke's eyes as he lowered himself, running his hands along Luke's sides to push the obstructing boxers down.

On his knees, Noah was more than keen to return the favor. His lips pressed kisses to his boyfriend's inner thighs as he teased Luke with anticipation. Luke angled himself to bring his erection to Noah's mouth, but Noah eluded him several times before finally giving in.

The moan Luke gave when Noah's mouth suddenly enveloped him completely made Luke rejoice that they finally had their own place. He may have woken a few neighbors with that one, but at least they weren't related to him. If anything, the thought of random people hearing he and Noah's lovemaking only turned him on all the more.

Luke couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward, burying himself in Noah's hot, wet mouth. The three months they'd been apart after finally reuniting had increased their mutual longing. Eventually, Noah pulled off, pushing Luke back to lie against the mattress, and climbing on top of him.

Noah kissed Luke with fervor. Their tongues dueled for dominance briefly, until Noah rolled off of Luke to lie on his back beside him. His gaze fixed so intensely on Luke that Luke was certain Noah was about to break character, and profess his love.

"You still got work to do, boy."

Luke blinked, thrown by the unexpected command. His mouth opened to voice a question, but Noah played his part so well, Luke hesitated to ask it for fear of aggravating "Haken". It turned out he didn't need to, anyway. Noah scooted back across the bed, drawing his knees up to bring his feet flat on the mattress, and allowing his legs to fall open.

_Oh_.

Since Noah's prior visit had been regrettably brief, they had made love only once during their Valentine's reunion. More specifically, Noah had made love to Luke. Now, Luke's stomach flipped at the realization that he'd finally be entering Noah for the first time in a year and a half. His already solid erection went rock-hard with arousal.

"Get to it," Noah demanded roughly. Luke didn't need another reminder. He turned to lie on his stomach, balancing onto his elbows and clutching Noah's thighs in his hands.

Noah bucked at the first barely-there swipe of Luke's tongue across his opening. "Mmmh," he moaned involuntarily, unable to minimize how Luke's ministrations were affecting him. Luke continued his delicious assault, his wicked tongue circling the tight right of muscle and slowly moving to the center to dip inside.

An unbridled "FUCK" was torn from Noah's throat as Luke plunged his tongue in fully. Soon, he stopped only long enough to grab a bottle from the bedside stand, and coat his fingers with it. He eased one in, drawing a hiss from Noah, who nonetheless was pressing back against the digit within a few thrusts.

Luke added a second finger, withdrawing and repeating again and again. Noah's mind reeled as he struggled to stay in character, when all he wanted to do was beg Luke to fuck him senseless. His hands gripped the sheets, then finally, Luke's hair.

He tugged at the strands, coaxing Luke up his body and cutting the preparations short. His sole directive was clear. _Now_.

Luke used the lube to slick himself up, then swipe some around Noah's entrance. He placed his hands on Noah's butt, then trailed them up to press Noah's upper legs to his chest. He lined himself up, and pushed forward carefully. Luke's body fought his caution, urging him to plow forward, and it took all his strength to resist.

Noah grimaced at the intrusion, and both men stilled for the near-interminable seconds it took for Noah's body to adjust. Reading Noah's expression ease somewhat, Luke gave another thrust, bringing him deep within his lover. After a few moments, Noah's face relaxed, and the hard stare returned.

"What're you waitin' for? Fuck me hard, boy."

The words both shocked and titillated Luke. The last vestiges of his control snapped. Luke withdrew and thrust forward with some force, and the groan from Noah proved how thoroughly he'd enjoyed the pleasure and pain of the movement.

Noah's hands gripped Luke's butt, urging him on by pulling him in deep. In response, Luke let go completely, thrusting with abandon while his lips and teeth marked any part of Noah's skin they could reach - especially where the faux tattoos lay. Both men traded frenzied curses as they approached the precipice.

All too soon, the need for release overwhelmed them. Noah's cry of "Fuck, yes" signaled his climax, which was enough to topple Luke right along with him. "God… fuck!," Luke gasped as he came inside Noah.

As they descended from their shared high, Noah wrapped his legs around Luke, holding him in place. Luke angled his head to dispense a searing kiss, then rested his chin atop Noah's chest. He grinned at his boyfriend, sated and satisfied and so goddamned happy he knew the smile wouldn't fade anytime soon.

"What are you doing here? Your flight's not until morning. Did you even get to your celebration dinner?"

"Nah," Noah smirked. "I said I needed to come home for an urgent family matter."

"What urgent family matter?" Luke questioned skeptically.

Noah looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered. "Well, you're my family, and it was urgent that I give you your gift."

Luke laughed. "Really? _That_ was an emergency?" Thinking of the lengths Noah had gone to in bringing Luke's wet dream fantasy to very real life, Luke nodded. "Nevermind. You're right. That was _definitely _an urgent matter."

After a few minutes, Luke carefully withdrew from Noah, grabbing some nearby Kleenex to clean them up. He snuggled into Noah, more than ready to let exhaustion claim him and spend the first of many nights in Noah's arms. Before settling in to sleep, Noah leaned his head down to bring his lips to Luke's, placing a soft kiss there.

"Happy Birthday, Luke. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too, Haken."

A gentle snicker was the last sound Luke heard as he floated off to a contented, blissful sleep.


End file.
